Eternity Rising
by ThePhoenixxFlame
Summary: Everything has been thrown at me, one problem after the other, one chaotic situation that never seems to end, that never seems to want to leave me. I'll forge a new life for me, one without the 'Boy-Who-Lived' moniker. I don't need this world as much as it needs me. Also... screw a hyphen. Warning: LGBTQ and progressive themes, minor but still present.


**Disclaimer: I don't even own a car, why the hell would I own anything important or popular?**

 **Just fair warning, the vocabulary I use might be above some people's reading level and if you do not understand some words I apologise. Another warning, this is my first fic so bear with me. Also, while romance will not be a major factor in this story Harry is bisexual or really pansexual considering all the different races there are, leave if that's going to be a problem. This story isn't really going to focus on any certain category and to be completely honest I'm not sure what its focusing on… The only thing I can say for sure is that this is rated M for a reason. Moving on!**

 **One thing to know about me though is that I love a good flashback, especially for a background story such as this one. I'll probably throw in more later on for important and specific plot purposes or for the lols, I don't know yet! I also call muggles mundanes because muggle sounds wrong and demeaning soooo yeah. This chapter is mainly back story and is setting up the rest of the story. It should explain how Harry got all his powers and why he is the way he is. The second chapter is pretty much just Azeroth. Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 1: Remembering****

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Harry Potter sat on a cliff above the shores of Azkaban. The ruins of a dark, ominous building somewhat towering over his figure. What was once a fearful place of pain and agony, now a mere standing pile of useless rubble.

Harry had on a what appeared to be a sleek black suit curving around his frame. Fashioned from the magically combined hides of multiple magical beasts in order to give as much protection as possible, the armor was near impervious to Earthen magicks. The gear was loose-fitting, yet still somewhat snug against Harry's body. Possessing a hood that was currently left down, multiple pockets scattered across the ensemble for storage purposes-expanded magically of course-and a glowing box strapped to his back.

He chuckled to himself, thinking how ironic it would be to die in the very place his godfather tried so very hard to escape from. Dull, dead eyes peered across the ocean, merely gazing with no certain purpose in mind. How things had so dramatically changed since he was first introduced to the land of wonder and curiosity that is magic.

Well, curiosity is one of the things that got him, and everyone else into this shithole of a mess. So many years had passed since Voldemort or as the populace had known him, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, was killed, or more like obliterated by Harry at what has been called 'The Battle of Hogwarts.'

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _*BOOM!*_

 _The ground shook as varying battles of wills and power were fought across the castle grounds of Hogwarts. A giant swung his club around haphazardly, hitting a sixth-year Ravenclaw, flattening her almost immediately. The club continued on its path of destruction, hitting an acromantula in the middle, sending it flying into a group of battling Death Eaters and students. The surprise caused for this action caused many spells to fly randomly across the grounds into other battles. Utter chaos continues to ensue._

 _A pack of Fenrir's feral werewolves corned a group of wandless Hufflepuff students, smiling savagely at them of the prospect of what is to come. The group whimpers in fear, huddling together, clutching one another close as they prepare for what seems to be their inevitable end. Multiple flashes of a sickly green light fly over the heads of the students, striking to chests of the werewolves. They slump dead to the ground, life fading from their eyes, leaving the Hufflepuffs in a stupified state from the sudden aversion of their fate. The figure that killed the werewolves already moved on with a grim determined air about him._

 _An insane cackle was heard from a witch with hair as dark as the night, a maniacal gleam resting in her eyes. The witch, Bellatrix Lestrange, throws spells from her wand left and right at the opposing witch. Her opponent being a redhead by the name of Ginny Weasley, a blind fury had swept across her face as she defended the lifeless corpse of one Percival Weasley. Who had given his life to take a hit from the killing curse for her._

 _As the two traded spells, Ginny didn't notice the oncoming beam of fire heading towards her, until it was too late. Screaming in pain and rage, she fired one last spell filled with hate towards Bellatrix. Bellatrix, laughing madly, did not notice the green light nearing her up until the spell hit her and life faded away from yet another corpse._

 _Many battles occurred, just like theirs. Beings of different races all falling dead as they fought to their deaths. Even those of limited sentience, such as the acromantula spiders, fought valiantly no matter what side their fought for. The darkness or the light, it did not mattered._

 _All would die the same._

 _Harry silently witnessed this, nothing could be done for them. Not everyone can be saved, some must save themselves, or would die trying. He felt a sharp pang of loss for Ginny but he ruthlessly shoved it down, replacing his emotions with a cold unfeeling façade. Harry felt a malignant presence surge up on the other side of the field. Voldemort had finally come to the battle._

 _The Dark Lord swept across field like the tide of darkness he proclaimed himself to be, destroying all those that stood in his path. Harry began to make his way to meet him halfway, their eyes momentarily interlocking. Nearly all of those on the side of the light avoided Voldemort like the plague since he could kill any who crossed his path with his single signature death spell. While the Death Eaters eagerly flocked to Harry to try and prove their worth to their Dark Lord. All were cut down relentlessly._

 _When the two superpowers met in the middle, time seemed to almost slow around this as they gazed at one another. As if it was just the two of them, and this unforgiving prophecy lording over them. Both waited for the other to make the first move._

 _After about a minute Voldemort grew impatient. In a flurry of movement, he cast multiple wordless spells from the elder wand. Ranging from reducto and bombarda to crucio and avada kedavra. Harry responded instantly, throwing up a personalized shield spell he created called aegis maxima. It blocked a myriad of spells and could even slow the killing curse for a moment, giving the caster of the shield time to move._

 _So their final battle began, sounds around the two fading away, the deadly dual began. The few remaining alive on both sides started to pause and watch in awe as a man over 40 years the teenager's senor was being equally matched spell for spell._

 _Voldemort had vast knowledge and much more time to build up his repertoire of magic and spells being the elder in this dual. However, Harry had a surprisingly large magical core, coupled with the aid of being much more agile and spry than Voldemort gave him a distinct advantage in quantity and stamina._

 _As the fight started to reach its climax it appeared neither side was winning. But the feeling of a dark power emanating from Voldemort began to settle across Harry's senses._

" _What is this? What are you trying to do?!" Demanded Harry._

 _Voldemort merely laughed with an insane gleam appearing in his eyes. "I have talked with powers far greater than any on this Earth bar my own. They will tear you to shreds, and rip your precious 'light side' into pieces!" He mocked._

 _Voldemort pressed a finger to his dark mark on his arm. He recalled all of his remaining Death Eaters to him. Ordering the 8 Death Eaters that answered his call to protect him as he started a ritual._

" _You were a fool try and do such a thing here Tom! I will stop whatever ritual you are trying to commence!"_

 _Harry began to cut through the Death Eaters. One particularly tall one charged him, screaming spells all the while. Harry merely side stepped him and tripped him, before jabbing his wand into his neck and uttering "reducto." In a grotesque display of blood and gore, his head exploded causing many of the remaining Death Eaters to step back as those cold eyes glared at them all._

 _However, they pushed that fear aside, more afraid of their Lord than anyone else. Raising their wands as one, the 7 remaining Death Eaters cast the killing curse at Harry. Harry waited until the last second to apparate away with a resounding *crack* that echoed across the clearing._

 _Appearing behind the D.E.s he knocked them all down before casting "incendio maximus." Leaving them to burn he turned back to Voldemort who seemed to be channeling his power into forming a dark, purple portal. A sphere of magic surrounding him. Absolute focus controlling every feature on the snake-like face._

" _ **YES, YES! BRING ME INTO THIS REALM!"**_ _A malignant voice said, the voice seeming to have an echo to it that resounded three times._

" _The demons will destroy any who cross my path Potter. Including you!" Voldemort cackled._

 _Harry looked at the sphere with narrowed eyes, looking for any, apparent weaknesses. At the time deciding to ignore the demons information._

" _Guess I'll just have to create one." Harry muttered._

 _So he began to cast everything he knew and all that came to mind at the shield. None of his attacks appeared to have any effects. So he resorted to the one spell he knew would most likely work, but should always be a last resort._

" _Fiendfyre"_

 _A rush of both magical and mundane creatures rushed from the tip of Harry's wand directing the spells fury at Voldemort's shield. The orb of magic held for mere seconds, not designed to withstand such a magical consuming power. The mystical fire reached Voldemort within seconds, and started consuming him immediately. The sudden pain disrupting his concentration causing the portal close._

" _ **NOOOO!"**_ _The mysterious voice screamed in rage, but was largely ignored._

" _Curse you Potter, I'll have your head for this!" Voldemort yelled trying to battle the flames with the Elder wand, and it appeared to be working._

" _Expelliarmus"_

 _The ancient wand flew to Harry's hand. The sudden shock of losing his precious relic caused Voldemort's magic to fluctuate wildly, which the fiendfyre ate quickly before following it to its source. Voldemort disintegrated in mere seconds without his magic._

 _Harry fell to his knees panting. The combined force of controlling fiendfyre and casting another spell tiring him greatly. Looking at Voldemort he felt a morbid sense of relief, finally he was dead. But as he looked around at the bodies and rubble he thought to himself, 'at what cost?'_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After the Battle what was left of the magical Britain recovered, for a time. A new minister was put into place, more aurors trained, and brand new laws were put forth. It seemed that progression was final taking root for the first time in over a hundred years.

Remus Lupin was killed from the combined forces of the two Lestrange brothers. His wife, Nymphadora Tonks, was forced to stay at home with her mother, Andromeda, to take care of their newborn son Teddy Lupin.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley had survived the final battle but not without loss. Hermione lost part of her left leg which was replaced with a magically advanced appendage. While not as good as the original, it appeared to do the trick. She never worked up the courage to go and find her parents to restore their minds. Deciding to move on with her life in this advancing world, leaving those ghosts behind.

Ron barely survived, only by his mother -Molly Weasley- sacrificing her life to take a killing curse for him allowed him to persevere through that last battle. The Weasley family was broken and torn apart. Ginny had died alongside Percy, with Arthur not far behind. He had valiantly defended the twins to his last breath, taking multiple D.E.s down with him. A myriad of flame based spells were fired at Fleur and Bill with only Fleur surviving the onslaught thanks to her Veela heritage. The rage she had whipped herself into allowed her to take down over a dozen Dark creatures and D.E.s all on her own, before promptly passing out from magical exhaustion.

Neville Longbottom used the Sword of Gryffindor to kill Nagini and defend both himself and Luna Lovegood. His mastery over Herbology was utilized more than one would think to be possible. Throwing different spells and commanding nature itself to rise up to fight for him, he protected many students from their enemies. Luna was right alongside Neville, using her gift of sight as a battle precognition to see how her enemies would fight her. She danced around her opponents like it was childsplay.

Neville and Luna went on to rebuild and eventually teach at Hogwarts. The two of them got married about a year post-battle. Then moving onto greater adventures into the wild, looking for new plants, along with wrackspurts and jackalopes. Dobby managed to survive being stabbed by Bellatrix but he had to sit out of the final battle because he was too gravely injured. After the the Battle for Hogwarts was over he went to Harry immediately and bonded with him. However, Dobby told Harry to call him only if it was an emergency.

Harry couldn't stay in Britain for much longer after the war. He decided to try and better himself by travelling and learning from other cultures, along with their different magics. However, he still had to resolve some certain matters regarding little green men. He went back to Gringotts to apologise and explain himself for all of his transgressions against them. Going as far as offering to give the Sword of Gryffindor back to the Goblin nation.

The Goblins accepted after hearing he was after a Horcrux, the dark item used to hold a sliver of the deceased Dark Lord's soul. Harry did have to pay for repairs from the damage he cause to the lower vaults of the bank. The final condition the Goblins had were for the sword to be returned to them. However, when the sword was handed from Harry's hand to a Goblin named Golddigger, the sword began to burn like molten lava, burning Golddigger's hand.

It had been made clear that the sword, and its powers, would only word for Harry now, making the Goblins have it be useless. So, Harry just had to pay a _little_ more than he would have had to before. Discovering he had other vaults outside of the Potter's was a shock for him. Many people who had died in the war had left their vaults to the victor who defeated Voldemort. While most were not much, only being from minor pureblood families or struggling muggleborns and half bloods, the resulting amount all added up was staggering. Not to mention those who didn't have any descendants left outside of Harry were forced to give their belongings to him when they died, if they didn't have a proper will.

Then there were the Deathly Hallows to deal with. The invisibility cloak he kept since it has been passed down through his family for generations. He sealed the resurrection stone away in a locket that has so many wards and spells on it not even Harry could open it without the passcode. He kept the Elder wand close by him after it failed to remained snapped in two pieces. So with the locket around his neck and the Elder wand and Invisibility Cloak at his side, he journeyed on.

Using these new found riches, Harry began to explore all corners of the world. From the ancient colosseum of Rome, to the magical ruins of Olympus in Greece, and even the snake charmers of India. In India, parseltongue was a language that almost all magicals knew, or at least had a small affinity for. The majority of their magics being casted in this magical language. Their magic was geared towards healing and alluring illusions.

Harry decided to move on from women since they didn't seem to work out well for him. Judging this from the tearful kiss from Cho Chang in fifth year and the his hectic relationship with Ginny that ending in her demise. He meet a traveling Japanese wizard named Kirito, who spoke of the wonders of his home land. The two had an instant connection with one another, and while not falling in love, had a strong relationship with one another. Leaving India with one another they both headed to Japan where Harry spent half a year there learning their magics while spending time with his newfound interest. In the end, Kirito and Harry's relationship never reached a physical stage, collectively deciding they were better **very** close friends.

Harry's powers grew with all this archaic knowledge, such as the sword arts of the samurai he learned from going to an ancient monastery. The majority of the monks there had taken a vow of silence but taught him with hand signals and the firm swing of a bo staff.

However, as Harry learned more physical knowledge, he also bettered himself academically. He took mathematics, sciences, and even some history classes of the world overall, and if he happened to watch some movies in his spare time, who's to judge?

Almost reluctantly leaving his first true friend and love interest Kirito behind in Japan, Harry moved on to China. There he discovered an ancient spell that would allow him to pluck languages from another's mind and place it into his own. With enough work, the spell could be bent to place the languages he knows into others.

Not truly finding anything of great interest besides that spell at first glance, Harry almost immediately moved on. But that's when something great found him all on its own from deep in the Himalayan mountains.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry trudged through the snow, wondering to himself why the hell he decided to climb a fucking mountain for no other reason than "why not." He cast a warming charm on himself, swearing to get better clothes. He was currently wearing a thin, dark grey long sleeve shirt and some black chinese silk pants that were comfortable, but not that warm. He was just wearing some vans, which exposed some ankle, and was terrible for the snow he was trudging through._

 _He really needed to stop drinking._

 _The memories of all those he lost just constantly kept coming back to him. Screaming at him in the back of his mind, echoing all throughout his head. Why did you let us die?_

 _Why couldn't you kill him sooner?_

 _Why?_

 _WHy?_

 _WHY?_

 _Those questions always stuck in his head, only slightly receding over the last year. The mind healing from the Indian wizards helping some. Not to mention his Occlumency being stronger than ever before. Then there's Kirito._

 _Kirito._

 _The only person to ever become his friend without knowing who he was first. The two of them being social outcasts of their groups. Perhaps if given enough time Harry could grow to love him, and maybe even himself. Harry just wasn't ready for that yet, and he didn't want to put the burden that was him on Kirito's shoulders._

 _He signed, letting out a frosty breath into the air. Looking up, he saw he was almost at the peak of whatever fucking mountain he was on. Continuing forward on his journey he sensed a sudden magical presence, but it was unlike anything Harry had ever sensed before. But there was a feeling in his gut that he should know what this is. Trying to place that feeling he glanced warily around him._

 _That's when the roar split the air._

 _Instantly dashing for the last nearby cave he saw, he felt that presence suddenly move lightning fast towards him. Diving inside the cave, or more like outstripping, he whipped himself around Elder and Phoenix feather wands pointed at the entrance. A chuckle filled the air._

" _I didn't mean to scare you little mortal, come on out now," spoke a melodious voice._

 _Gaping at where the voice came from, he tentatively looked outside before darting back in with a "meep!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. Throwing caution to the wind like so many times before, he walked outside just to gaze in awe at what could only be described as a Chinese Dragon._

 _The Dragon had a slim body, like that of a snake. It had four short limbs, which floated elegantly in the air with no aid other than itself. What appeared to be a long curling mustache rested on its face in front of wizened old eyes. The coloration of the magical creature was an aqua blue on the top with a white underbelly._

" _There is no need for fear. I have no intention to hurt you, as long as you don't give me one."_

 _Harry gazed at the magnificent creature, wary of any sudden attack._

" _What do you want from me?" Harry said carefully._

" _I want nothing more than to help your addled mind. It cries out to me for aid. I will take you in, I_ _ **will**_ _help you whether you want it or not," the Dragon boomed._

 _Flashback End_

* * *

The Dragon's name was Ryo, not to be confused with Ryū her distant Japanese relative. Surprising, or not once he thought about it enough, the Ryo was female despite having a more male inclined name. Her scales seemed to always glisten beautifully when the sunlight hit her. Ryo told him she sensed a great and dangerous power residing within Harry so she called him hear through magic, compulsing him to travel to the mountains. She told him she would teach him to control this 'gift' as she called it whether Harry liked it or not.

So it began. A gruelling training regime was set in place to discover this power and ready his body for it. This forced Harry to be up from dusk 'till dawn.

The power they found was one of the most unique things Harry had ever heard of, even Ryo admitted that she had not seen something like it in millennium. This 'gift', as Ryo called it, was the power to copy another being's natural gift or their 'alpha' power, alpha meaning the most experienced gift.

Harry decided to call this gift 'The Gift of Zéi' after the Chinese word for thief. He went on for another 6 months training with Ryo in the mountains learning how to use this power. To test run his level if self control she allowed Harry to take _only_ her power of levitation, otherwise known as the gift of flight.

Fortunately, nothing went wrong when the power copy took place. He mastered the power of flight relatively quickly. Once the two of them reached 6 months Ryo finally deemed Harry ready and able to go out into the open world.

So with a heavy heart for having to leave another friend behind, Harry went out and traversed the wide world of Earth. He went to all continents and countries he could - except for Greenland, Northern Canada, and the Poles because that's just too cold, brrr.

As he traveled he met many new and different people and magicks. If the magic was unique enough Harry would ask if he could copy their power and they generally would let him. From telekinesis to even duplication or imitation, the ability to make copies of himself, he obtained all he could.

After about two years of bouncing from place to place he decided to go back to Britain. Harry had heard that some sort of trouble had been brewing back home once again and he wanted to make sure what is left of his once schoolmates were okay.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _He arrived early in the afternoon and decided to rent a room in a hotel, not wanting to go back to Number 12 Grimmauld Place where too many memories risided. If he went back he might just finally snap Kreacher's neck, how he survived was only a guessing game for Harry._

 _He decided to go to Diagon Alley first to see what crap the Daily Prophet was spouting now,_

 _not to mention to get a feel for the atmosphere. Harry first changed into a dark green sweatshirt, and some simple jeans. He slipped on some gray nikes, then proceeded to lock his door. He looked around the hallway, seeing no one, before disappearing without a sound._

 _Harry faded into view in the dark alley outside of the Leaky Cauldron. He could almost taste the tension the establishment was giving off… or could he? Sometimes it was hard to keep up with all of the powers he had copied._

 _As he opened the door and walked in he could barely hear any sound. There was barely anyone there, just a few desolate characters per usual in the back and a bartender tending to a glass. 'Is he really wiping that glass like the people in movies do?' Harry wondered before shaking his head, closing the door, and walked over to Bartender. The bartender appeared to be a woman, 'Probably Tom's daughter', Harry mused._

" _How may I help you, sir?" The young lady inquired._

" _You wouldn't happen to have a copy of the Daily Prophet would you?" He asked with a friendly smile._

" _Oh, you're one of those people, here, you can have this trash for free." She almost seemed to snarl as she shoved a paper in his face as she began to walk away. Startled, Harry looked at her in bewilderment before sitting down and opening up the paper._

 **Daily Prophet**

 **Edition #27 of year 2002**

 **A New Dark Lord?**

 **By: Rita Skeeter**

 **My dear readers, a brand new enemy has appeared. There has been word and rumors swirling around about a new unidentified Dark Lord. I'm here to tell you that they are true! This enemy is all too real, and even worse he was once our greatest hero! Yes, who you are thinking is just who I speak of. Harry Potter is the next Dark Lord!**

 _What? But…. WHAT?_

' _I haven't even been in Britain for almost four years now! How in the hell did they even get the idea that it was?' Harry thought shocked. Furious to discover such information he trudged forward into the hell that has always been Rita Skeeter's writing._

 **I know what you are all thinking dear readers. Rita has finally lost it but it's true! I saw him myself just last week, he is supposed to be gallivanting around the world doing gods knows what when in reality he is actually here working right under our noses. Mister Harry Potter has been here all along and apparently hasn't even had the common decency to talk to his old school friends.**

 **I interviewed one of his old best friends Ronald Weasley on the matter at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. What he said was shocking to say the least.**

" **So Harry is here is he? HA! It's just like him to leave unannounced and then come back the same way. He always liked to think of himself first, do you want to know something real interesting?" - Ronald Weasley**

 **Naturally I responded with an affirmative yes.**

" **Harry watched my sister die, and he did nothing to stop it. He barely did anything to avenge her death besides killing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, but the more I've thought about it, the more it makes sense. The only reason Harry killed him was to get rid of the competition. Now that everyone is praising his name he is free to go around the world learning all the Dark Magic he wishes!" - Ronald Weasley**

 **A bold claim this may be, but it may just hold a grain of salt so to speak. I have consulted a few sources from America and they have said that they saw him and he was some strange powers to say the least. Apparently Mr. Potter can now move things with his very mind, no wand required. This could simply be an overpowered hover or levitation charm but it couldn't be used on the scale described to me. I've been told he moved an entire muggle bus on his ow!**

 **Now on the surface such a skill is harmless, but what if he tries to take it a step farther? Say a wizard makes him angry, he could snap their neck in just one twitch of his hand, or even finger. Who knows if that is just the extent of his destructive prowess.**

 **If the person I saw recently is truly Harry Potter, and he is really back in Britain, then we might have something to truly worry about!**

 _ **To see more about Harry's power and how it relates to the hover charm see page 8**_

 _Harry gazed at the wrinkled paper, shocked to his core. He never could've imagined that this was what he would be coming home to. Harry gritted his teeth as he thought about all the trouble this woman has continued to cause him. With how gullible the people of this blasted country could be so many people are going to believe this rubbish._

 _However, there is still the rumors of an_ _ **actual**_ _Dark Lord going around before this article._

 _Harry snorted, 'Of course there is another wannabe Dark Lord, because Grindelwald and Voldemort weren't enough for Britain.' As Harry stewed in self despair two figures in an ugly blue walked in from Diagon Alley. They looked around at the bystanders before their eyes landed on Harry's hunched figure. Moving as one, they took up residence on either side of Harry. Harry tensed as he sensed their presence. The one on the left reached and landed a hand on Harry's shoulder._

" _Sir, we are going to need to see some identification of some kind." A deep voice said._

' _I'm sorry what bitch?'_

" _I'm afraid I don't understand." Harry responded, standing up and turning around, head bowed with his hair in his eyes._

" _If you don't have any identification of any kind then you are going to have to come with us, sir."_

" _I'm afraid I'm quite busy, so I won't be able to come with you today. I must be going now and if you don't let me then we will have a few,_ _ **ehm**_ _, issues."_

 _At these words what few people that were in the pub looked up and began to leave as quietly as possible. The bartender glanced over, saw the three of them interacting and paled. She hastily walked over to the backroom door entering with an "alohomora" hastily, once in she locked it with the "colloportus" spell._

 _The one on the right reached out to grab him but with a twitch of Harry's wrist the figure was sent flying into the wall with a loud feminine shriek. The supposedly male figure, now dubbed Man in Ugly Blue, leapt away from him while whipping out his wand in the process._

 _Then Harry spoke, "I don't wish to fight you, let me pass and nothing more will happen."_

 _Man in Ugly Blue narrowed his eyes at him before silently leveling his wand at him._

" _Stupefy! Carpe Retractum! Stupefy!"_

 _Harry dodged the spells that were shot towards and around him. He silently flung a hand out casting a transparent blue shield that the spells splashed useless against. Man in Ugly Blue gritted his teeth until his eyes darted a little to Harry's right. Whatever he saw made him smile triumphantly before he began to fling out more spells, each more volatile than the last._

 _As Harry stood behind his shield, protected from the onslaught of spells. He looked positively bored before his ears twitches and he tilted his head to his left. In a flash he jumped to the right away from the oncoming flying chairs and tables. The other figure in blue turned out to be a woman with black hair down just to her shoulders and with her piercing hazel eyes she looked positively pissed off. A lesser man would've shit themselves and ran in the other direction, but Harry has never been a lesser man._

 _Smirking, Harry mentally dubbed her Pissy Girl, as he extended his right arm out and a sword made of pure green energy and magic appeared. Pissy Girl's eyes widened at the sight of the creation of power, mouth slightly agape, her partner not doing much better. Man in Ugly Blue had his wand held loosely in his right hand, pointing it towards the floor._

 _After surveying the situation Harry leaped into action. He threw his sword into Pissy Girl's right shoulder making her scream in pain. Man in Ugly Blue was started by this sudden amount of movement and barely pulled his wand arm up before Harry was on him. Harry punched the man in the jaw and snatched his wand out of his hand. He pushed Man in Ugly Blue towards the ground who fell with a resounding crash, apparently one punch was all it took to knock him out._

' _Pathetic, gods, British wizards really need more physical training… or maybe I'm just that strong, meh.'_

 _Looking down in disgust at the man Harry heard cries of pain echoing throughout the room. Walking over to the female, he kneeled down and waved his hand over the still present sword, making it disappear. She gazed up at him fearfully before the pain got the better of her and she closed her eyes and moaned in pain._

" _You should've listened little… hmmm, who are you here for?"_

 _Reaching into her pocket he pulled out a blank piece of paper. Waving the woman's nearby wand over it revealed that she was an auror under Minister Macmillan. 'Of course that prick would be the minister,' Harry mentally grumbled._

" _Well, as fun as this was, I must be going. Say goodbye to the last hour!" Harry said cheerily._

 _The woman looked at him with confused eyes before understanding dawned on her face and she began to struggle. Suddenly, shackles made of magic slammed her limbs onto the ground, ceasing all movement. Harry reached a hand out onto her head and a soft white light began to emanate from it._

" _Bye, bye memories."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Things only got progressively worse from there, for both Harry and the British wizarding world. Fear began to spike even more after his 'official arrival' as some had taken to calling it. Though thankfully none of his special abilities got out thanks to the mind wipe of those two aurors. Harry did learn that apparently one had to have papers in order to get into certain places, 'for security reasons' the ministry had said.

' _Which was the biggest load of crap ever,'_ Harry thought.

Minister Macmillan declared an official bounty on Harry's head to be taken in alive if at all possible. Of course this didn't stop Harry from doing as he wished, he was just a little more cautious then he wanted to be. His first order of business was to track down all of his old friends. He didn't need to actually **talk** to all of them after all, just see if they were doing alright.

Neville and Luna were MIA in the Amazon doing gods knows what. Hermione was the head of Magical Creatures and Their Rights in the Ministry. Regarding Ron he didn't even bother looking into him after what he saw in that article. Many of the other Hogwarts alumni were either doing just fine or had moved to another country.

Then there's Ernie Macmillan.

He had apparently rose quickly through the political ranks of the ministry until he was an advisor of Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt. When Minister Shacklebolt was abruptly murdered by what had been recorded as the remains of the Death Eaters, Ernie stepped into Kingsley's place.

Though Ernie is important, he is inconsequential to the threat of another Dark Lord. So naturally, Harry went looking for him. Part of him wanted to stop another war… and the other part just wanted a good fight. Harry began to contact all of the people he knew on the shadier side of business if they knew anything about this aspiring wannabe.

According to his rather reputable sources, this Dark Lord worked very similarly to how Voldemort once did. This man even took in what few Death Eaters that were on the run in and had them help him build a new army. Apparently, parts of this had begun to be leaked to the public because panic was beginning to ensue which was why the atmosphere in The Leaky Cauldron was so tense.

Harry somehow managed to strike gold with a tip that a major ritual was going to happen in an abandoned warehouse near the docks at Birkenhead. Which the more he thought about it became increasingly cliche.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Harry ran the perimeter of the warehouse looking for any targets and weak points of entry. He was wearing all black, athletic clothes that hugged his figure rather tightly. He only used this outfit for anything of this sorts. In a small bag at his side he had a few items, one of which was his father's invisibility cloak. Harry pulled the cloak out of his bag and quickly fastened it around his body._

 _Harry swiftly ran to the building after about thirty minutes of reconnaissance. There were multiple sentries posted around the base of the building, with a few on the roof. Harry casted a modified version of the sticking spell on his shoes, allowing him to silently run up the side of the building. Once reaching the top of the building he ran the rim of the roof, nearing his first target of the night._

 _A man dressed in midnight black robes gazed out across the city, completely unaware of the encroaching danger closing in on him. With a flash of silver Harry thrusted a knife into the man's jugular and held a hand on his mouth, muffling any cries of pain or screams for help. Gently laying the man down, he set off to find his next unsuspecting victim._

 _Harry systematically killed all six guards on the roof, each one killed just like the first. After the rooftop sentries were taken out he made his way into the building via the door on the roof. He made his way through several flights of stairs before stopping at one door when he heard chatter drifting through._

 _The knives he was using were magically enhanced to never break with an unbreakable charm and stay sharp no matter what, well unless a strong enough force repelled them. They were also uniquely charmed to automatically go for the most critical parts on the human body, ensuring a quick and clean death. 'It's not like I'm an expert assassin or anything,' Harry snorted to himself._

" _Ugh, I hate this surveillance work, while we're stuck in the what's basically the fucking ceiling. Gabe and his lot have the whole roof to do as they please, the pricks. I bet you one galleon that they lord it over us tomorrow!" A masculine voice complained._

" _Meh, it's kind of cold outside anyways, I say let 'em freeze!" Another voice responded._

 _With but a thought Harry's eyes lit up, allowing him to see through the wall and he gazed at the two men talking in the hallway. They continued to talk as they turned around and walked to a door at the end of the hallway, 'Probably the way to the catwalks', Harry deduced._

 _Harry pressed his hand to the wall before his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated. His body began to phase through the wall without a sound. Once on the other side he saw the other two men had just arrived at the door and were about to open it. Reaching down to his waist, he pulled out two short daggers which he readied with one in both hands. Throwing both with maximum precision, they landed in the back of the neck of both his victims. They dropped to the ground with a soft thump, blood spewing from the wounds creating a pool of blood around their upper bodies._

 _Harry looked at their dead bodies in disgust, delicately stepping over them while avoiding any blood on the floor. It wouldn't be good for him if people could follow his actual_ _ **bloody**_ _footprints. He opened the door to what he suspected was the catwalks and thank gods he was right._

 _Harry looked around the expansive room from the upper levels of the room. There were what appeared to be ritualistic circles scattered across the room's wide floor for some unknown purpose. In some of the circles were various wizards and witches chanting indiscriminate words, sounding like random gibberish to Harry. What appeared to be a tall male in long black robes stood in the middle of the room, surveying the work of the others. The man suddenly raised his wand arm and began chanting in the same guttural language as the other wizards. Brilliant sparks and streaks of purple, black, and poison green began to spout from his wand, whipping all around him._

 _Harry narrowed his eyes at the scene of what he sensed to be powerful magic happening in front of him. His mouth dropped when a small black and purple tear appeared in front of the man. As the tear in space began to widen, Harry's mind raced with ways to try and safely close this rip in the fabric of space. Suddenly, the other witches and wizards in the room all went to the ritual circles and kneeled facing the middle of the room where the tear was. They began to chant in that guttural language as well._

 _He knew he couldn't let whatever was occurring in front of him continue so he pooled his magic to his Phoenix feather wand, readying himself for the onslaught to come. Harry quietly leapt down to the ground floor, pulling out his knives. He cast a banishing charm on all of them as he decided to go with brute force. The knives flew with pinpoint accuracy, slicing through neck after neck of the casters until only the man in the middle was left. The man seemed completely unconcerned with his sudden lack of followers._

 _The rift began to widen and the man's chanting got louder and seemed to be more frantic and rushed. As the rift began went from the size of small lamp to swirling maelstrom of energy over a meter long, Harry immediately reacted. He summoned his daggers back to his hands before one into the man's back near where his heart is and the other through a little below the base of his neck. The man let out a gurgle, spitting out blood as he fell to his knees and slumped over to the side. Harry attacked like this in the hope that he may get at least a little information out of him while stopping whatever ritual the man was finishing. He walked over cautiously incase the now dying man had any tricks hiding in his sleeve._

 _The man released a choking laugh causing blood to spurt out of his mouth and wounds. "You are too late." The man wheezed out a cough. "I have finished what The Dark Lord started and now...," the man gasped in pain as Harry kneeled in front of him reaching out to pull down the man's still somehow raised hood. "...now the masters will come through and reign retribution down upon this wretched world!" As the man said these final words with an almost insane, frantic glee, the life faded from his eyes when he took his final breath. Harry pulled down the hood to look shocked as he gazed into the lifeless eyes of one Minister Ernie Macmillan. A small black book clattered to the ground out of Macmillan's robes and Harry bent down to pick it up. He absent mentally placed the book in his expanded pouch for later reading._

 _Without warning the building began to shake making Harry whip his head around to gaze at the large portal that began forming in front of him. The once meter long portal had since expanded exponentially and was now over 5 meters long. Harry approached tentatively towards to swirling magic, paying close attention to the outlying circles that began to glow even without to aid of any casters, seeming to feed off the magic in the air._

 _A black, hoofed leg stepped through the portal soon followed by another as they brought an entire grotesque body through. The being had on purple armor that covered his chest, shoulders, two arm braces, and legs down to the assumed male's ankles. What was even more peculiar were the two gray wings that protruded from the being's back that had what appeared to be gold ceremonial armor adorned to the top of them. The armor had to be ceremonial because it didn't seem to protect any significant part of its wings._

 _All these observations were done in an instant by Harry who promptly got a feeling of dread and fear the moment the creature stepped out of the portal. It was as if the Earth itself was screaming at him to run away from this thing. Suddenly the being let out a boisterous chuckle._

" _So this is the world that the paltry wizard comes from, hmm?" The being looked out across the room and as its eyes looked at Harry it only regarded him for a short moment before continuing its search when its eyes fell upon the corpse of Macmillan. "Bah, I knew he would die. I just thought that I was going to have to do it… Now, what are you doing here little mortal? Are you the cause for all this death? Well done!" The beings voice sounded amused before its face gained a serious look upon it. "However… that mortal was mine to kill. "_

 _Harry tensed, readied his twin daggers as he sensed the incoming danger to his life. The creature narrowed its eyes at his stance, its full focus on Harry when it spoke again, "I am a Nathrezim child and those petty daggers mean little to a being such as myself. Now, prepare to meet your end for working against the Burning Legion!"_

 _ **(A/N: I thought about ending the entire chapter there but I thought that would've been a little dickish sooo….)**_

 _Harry flipped backwards to escape what appeared to be a swarm of green, magical scarabs that shoot from the Nethrezim's hand. Harry used his daggers as a focus and crossed them together, creating a strong blue shield around himself. The Nathrezim looked thoughtfully at the shield as he casted another green scarab attack at Harry; the shield barely held up against the onslaught of power making it have white glowing cracks appear in the thing film around Harry. Harry gritted his teeth at keeping the shield up as the Nathrezim grinned maliciously at him._

 _Harry tried to think as he dodged the next lazy wave of conjured green fire that was being casted at him. He decided to go in for close combat as even though the Nathrezim was much taller than his six foot height, Harry should be much faster than him. So he darted in after the flames passed him on his left, seeing an opening._

 _He began to think as he ran, 'I'll just go for the joints or where there is no armor covering and then I'll…' As Harry went to stab the creature in the thigh it flapped its wings creating powerful gusts of wind that buffeted Harry flinging him back._

' _What the fuck? How are his wings so powerful?! They look so thin!' Harry wondered mentally._

 _The Nathrezim began to laugh as he saw the disbelief written across Harry's face. "My body is superior to yours in every way little puny mortal. Just roll over and DIE!" To help punctuate this he flung more green fire at Harry. Harry dodged to right just in time, barely escaping the flames rushing by him. Narrowing his eyes, Harry began to fling debri and the dead cultist bodies around him at the Nathrezim. Harry grimaced a bit at the blood flying in the air while the Nathrezim just continued to smile maliciously, laughing loudly as he battered the corpses away._

 _Throwing a dagger to each side of the room, Harry cupped his hands together whispering a chant making magic begin to pool into his hands. With a flick of this wrists, he shoved his hands forward releasing a beam of purple magic towards the Nathrezim. The creature's eyes widened as he hastily casted a green hexagonal shield that the beam hit uselessly against._

" _Don't you see little mortal? It is impossible to win against the might of a Dread Lor-!" The final words were cut off as two sharp pains began to radiate from both sides of the Nathrezim. He looked down in shock as two daggers stuck out of both of his sides. His lack of focus caused the assumed anti-magic shield to fall and the still constant stream of purple magic to hit his chest. Nathrezim roared in pain as the beam ate away at his armor and the daggers just bit deeper into him as he stumbled back._

 _Harry poured more magic into the beam as the Dread Lord fell to knees in utter agony. "Such pain, I have - *AAGHGHGHA* - have never experienced such suffering. You win this battle - *ugh* - but we have already won the war." The Nathrezim cackled insanely as his form disintegrated into black ash leaving only his armor to clatter to the ground. Harry fell to his hands and knees panting from the strain of using so much magic at once._

 _That's when he heard the pitter patter of many feet walking around behind him._

 _Right. Where. The portal is… Fuck._

 _He really needed to close that thing._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After that battle was when everything truly went to shit. While Harry was preoccupied with killing the Dread Lord swarms of lesser demons knowns as imps, which are smallish randomly colored house-elf like creatures, and felhounds, eyeless creatures that walked on all fours with gaping jaws with razor sharp teeth and two spear like horns atop their heads. Each three-toed paw ends in sharp claws more than half a foot long and their back legs are slightly shorter than the front. Though the most interesting thing about felhounds had to be the two tendril like appendages atop their head that possess the ability to suck magic into them. Harry barely managed to escape after killing over 10 felhounds and 20 imps in his weakened state. Even as he escaped Harry could see that more and more demons were pouring from the portal. This was definitely an invasion.

That was the first unofficial battle of the Demonic Wars.

From there Harry immediately went to the Ministry to tell warn them of this new enemy but even though the words came from him they didn't believe him. Especially after Rita Skeeter's article and the aurors even tried to arrest him. He had to flee for his life and freedom and somehow managed to escape back to his temporary sanctuary, the hotel.

He called Dobby to his side right when he entered his room and ordered him to begin to make a letter, warning all those he knew from the DA of the oncoming threat. Harry gave Dobby the memory of the incident and told him to copy the letter and give the letters to all of the necessary people before informing anyone Dobby deems important enough to know of the threat.

The two of them tried to get the word out as fast as possible but not many believed them. At least not until three hours later when an army that seemed it came from hell itself appeared from the docks at Birkenhead. The people of Ellesmere Port didn't stand a chance against the demons and only those of eastern St. Helens were able to flee in time because the demons were slowed from crossing the bridges. The United Kingdom, and by extent the world, was plunged into instant chaos. Military forces were hastily mustered and sent to take back Manchester that was quickly becoming overrun by the onslaught on demonic forces.

What was even worse was that it wasn't just felhounds and imps that were attacking. Felguards, tall and bipedal armored beings that possess great strength, variations of felhounds appeared, and voidwalkers, shapeless things in hues of blue and purple with their only defining feature being the two shackles around their wrists. This conglomerate of creatures and beings bulldozed over all opposition as they slaughtered any in their path, mundanes and wizards alike. With the statue of Secrecy practically now gone and no minister to lead them plunged the British Wizarding World into disarray. It became every man, woman, and child for itself resulting in the loss of thousands of lives in one single blow, in one single day.

Harry tried to go back and help as many people as he could, but in his weakened state he couldn't do much to help anyone. He did manage to at least cut down a few felguards from afar allowing a group of civilians to flee. But whenever a civilian would try to escape a felhound or imp would try and stop them and Harry had to be there to kill it, making helping any other groups rather hard. He saw a few other magicals helping some people before fleeing themselves but they were few and far inbetween.

By the end of the first day of the demonic invasion, Manchester was lost and a widespread evacuation of the United Kingdom began. The demons pushed back the mundanes bit by bit no matter how hard they fought, and with the magicals either fleeing or dead, left those in power, both mundane and magical, at a lost at what to do. Wizards and Witches from other countries came out of the shadows and offered aid to the UK as did their mundane counter parts. Of course it would take the end of the world for all countries to come together and fight against a common enemy.

Harry finally got some time to read the book he found on the dead ministers corpse. The book was surprisingly (or not once he really thought about it) Voldemort's and it described summoning a massive army from beyond Earth itself. The amount of death and destruction described in the book was clearly alluring to dark Lord's and wizards. From beyond summoning just this army it also went on the talk about how to summon individual demons, a warlock's guide for dummies. Harry used this book to learn more about this dangerous enemy.

One month after the initial invasion left the United Kingdom in its entirety as a warfront of the worst kind. Both magical and mundane forces were mustered together to fight back against this demonic enemy. As magical humans came forth as did Earth's creatures such as centaurs, goblins, the nature dryads of old, hell, even house-elves put their lives forth towards the cause of taking their world back. But their arguably greatest ally had to be Ryo, Harry's teacher from the Himalayan mountains. She came right when she felt the great magical disturbance; she said she hadn't felt anything like it ever before. Anyone born of Earth was accepted as long as they fought against the demons.

With these mustered forces became known as The Coalition, they managed to keep the demons located in just England and Wales with The Coalition's staging grounds being Ireland and Northern France. The Coalition had next to no progress for 11 months after its conception besides keeping the demons inside of England and Wales. Almost a year had passed since the invasion began and Harry had enough. He decided to spearhead his own magical invasion of Plymouth with their mundane forces aiding from the sea.

The coalition managed to push the demons back and step by step were somehow able to take back most of Southern England. One of the main factors that allowed them to do so were the special operations group that Harry led. They gathered information on the enemy and commenced assaults on strategic locations. Such as the fact that as a whole the demon's are actually referred to as The Burning Legion.

The entire war took five years total before the Coalition, with the might of the entire world behind them, managed to push all of the demons back to what was once known as Liverpool. Now it was just a desolate metropolis known as Ground Zero, because this location has now been acknowledged as ground zero for the demon's invasion.

Harry and his forces were able to get crucial information on what the demons last ditch effect was in Liverpool. The Burning Legion had built a large portal in the middle of a cluster of other Demonic gateways. It's title was the "Stair of Destiny" but was more commonly known as The Dark Portal and this building supposedly had the ability to connect worlds together. He had heard whispers among The Burning Legion's forces that this portal would connect with a demonic breeding ground known as 'Argus'.

Armed with the information that they must attack soon, the Coalition marched upon Liverpool once taking the rest of Manchester, and blocked off their escape from both land and sea. Their somewhat limited naval forces, consisting of mainly mundane ships and aquatic magical beings, stayed at the perimeter just in case any of the Burning Legion's forces tried to run away or reroute the Coalition's. Harry's spec ops led the attack by taking out the Legion's fel siege weapons and cannons. From there the Coalition led their main army and demolished the opposition without many losses from the magicals. Many mundanes died since they don't have the same reinforced body as the magicals do.

However, the demons were numerous and seemed to be unending as they poured from every crack and crevice they could. What was even worse were the open portals that appeared to be randomly scattered. If Harry had not figured out a way to close the portals and then taught it to the others than the demons would have surely won. Somehow Earth's forces managed to kill or drive the demons off into the heart of the docks. Exactly where Ground Zero began.

Harry was on the front lines the entire duration of the chaotic battle, but he saved much of his strength for the end for the final blow. Once they reached the Dark Portal it was a few others and Harry's job to close the Dark Portal and even the other outlying ones if they could. Ryo eventually came to their aid about a fourth of the way into the battle, sweeping down like a tide of retribution on the legion. She breathed ancient mystical green flames and moved lighting fast, picking up demons at random. Ryo would chomp the bigger ones in half and take the smaller ones up into the air and fling them **hard** into demonic groups.

With Ryo protecting him and his people from above with the aid of harpys, hippogriffs, and the like, he was able to move onto the outlying portals, closing them one by one. After closing the prerequisite gates he reached the largest portal. Harry lost over half of his squadron of wizards but not without taking out multitudes of enemy combatants. What enraged many of the Coalition were the human warlocks that were found aiding and abetting the enemy. These traitors to humanity were slaughtered without mercy.

What remained of Harry's squadron surrounded him, casting one strong shield around the group in order to protect Harry and let him do his work. The main portal's defences were almost negligent because by the time Harry's group had reached it the guards had been either killed or pulled away into another nearby fight. Harry began to chant with two wands, the elder wand in his left and phoenix feather in his right. But… when the ritual reached its climax it requested, no demanded more power than Harry possessed.

* * *

 _Flashback (Again, I know, last one for this chapter I swear)_

 _ **Harry's P.O.V.**_ _(- SURPRISE WITH THIS BITCHASS)_

' _What's happening?' I wondered still focusing on keeping the ritual going, knowing how many people and their lives depended on me right now. In a flash pain swept across my consciousness, filling my entire being with utter agony._

 _It felt like gigantic claws scraped across his chest before plunging straight into his skull. I felt the magic draining out of me, my entire life flashing before my eyes as I felt death approach at a startling rate. More and more invisible claws tore into me. My chest was suddenly filled with two claws that held a vice grip on my heart, squeezing with all their might. My whole body was lifted into the air, suspended by some unseeing force. Despite the pain I was in I kept the ritual going even though I can now tell that it was killing me._

' _I must complete it… I must END THis….' I thought fiercely though I can feel the black void of the unconscious mind sweeping over me. My admittedly vast amount of power not enough to sustain the ritual. As I could feel my life slipping away a strong feeling came pouring from the Earth. This force ripped into my mind and fed me a veritable fount of power. A voice suddenly began speaking in my mind in a melodious, deep tone like Ryo's but more powerful._

" _ **Fight Harry, fight. Fight for those innocents that have lost their lives. Fight for the dead soldiers that gave their lives to protect their families. Fight for EARTH, FOR TERRA."**_ _The voice slowly gained volume before booming in my head. It shook me to my core and made me weak while at the same time giving me an almost insurmountable amount of power._

' _This is not where I die.' I thought fiercely. As I regained complete control of his body I forced this newfound power into the ritual. Finally reaching its climax, the ritual completed resulting in the destruction of the dark portal._

 _I collapsed onto my knees as Earth's forces pushed the demonic forces back. I heard a gurgle coming from my left so I lifted my head up with what little strength I had left. An elite felguard had broken through the barrier surrounding me and my squad and slaughtered them all. The demon had impaled a witch on his sword before throwing her lifeless corpse off of it without a care in the world and no mercy to be seen._

 _The felguard's eyes fell upon me and it gained a wicked look on its face as it began to walk slowly towards me. I attempted to grasp for what little magic I had left in me but even if there was any there, it was out of my exhausted mental reach. It locked eyes with my fearful gaze and licked the blood of the dead soldiers off of its sword like the monster it is. Finally reaching my position, it easily bent down and hoisted me up with one arm while the other held the sword at its side at the ready._

 _It reared back it's arm aiming to strike for the heart, taking it's time to gain pleasure from the defiant defeated gaze I wielded at it. As it went to thrust the sword forward the ground beneath it began to rumble ominously making it lose its balance. Suddenly, earthen spikes jutted upwards from the ground into each side of the felguard, making it roar in pain, forcing it drop me at the same time. I lunged for a nearby sword and hastily thrusted it into the demons eye, killing it instantly._

 _And that's when the Earth swallowed me up leaving me alone in the cold, dark ground._

 _Flashback end_

* * *

 ** **3rd Person P.O.V.****

The earth had pulled him all the way to ancient Greece, deep in a mountain untouched by man. It was a naturally occurring cave that didn't have any entrances leading to the outside world. There all of Harry's questions were answered, well at least the most pressing ones at the time.

The titanic god-like being known as Mother Earth or Gaia, was the one to help him out and gave him the power to defeat the legion and complete the ritual. When she saw that he was too weak to defend himself against the felguard and any other demons on his own she used just a fraction of her power to help him kill the demon and worked him away from the destructive battle. Gaia had informed Ryo of who had him and that he was safe, who had in turn calmed down any of the Coalition that were panicking at his disappearance. Ryo apparently trusted Gaia with even Harry showing the amount of blind faith the ancient god-like being wielded.

The influx of power forced into Harry changed him though. It increased his power levels tremendously, as one would think the effect of the power of a god would do to you. The god had been watching him for quite sometime and admired his will to fight no matter what. She had aided heroes in the past before, but never on the level as she has with Harry. Gaia had given Harry a part of herself, a portion of her power - however small or large - is nothing to scoff at. Harry suddenly found himself able to expand on his powers even more than before. When he was once barely able to hold a ten story building up if it started to collapse, he could now do that and demolish one with utter ease. Then there was his mind, or more importantly, his telepathy. When Harry opened his mind to others and scanned the mountain and forest surrounding him it was like his entire view expanded tenfold. When before he could maybe feel a mile away if he strained himself enough, now he could touch everything mentally from 10 miles away. Harry could even physically connect with animals thanks to his new connection to the Earth and her creatures. This was apparently soon found to be just the tip of the iceberg.

After about a week of staying under that mountain with Gaia, too soon came the time for Harry to return to civilization. However, he didn't wish to return to what would now be squabbling politicians and their claims on him since Great Britain and it's mundane and magical governments are now destroyed and have collapsed. The whole world is clamoring for his power, and they don't even know of his recent influx of it too.

That's when Gaia came up with a new plan, one to help him escape this world and head to a new reality. She spoke of a far away world full of magic and wonder known as Azeroth. One where he could start a new life and do as he wished, where no one knew him and no pestering politicians or government would be on his back as long as he kept his head down. So she sent him to the one place no one would look that still had sufficient lay lines for a portal, Azkaban. The Legion had been drawn to the magic and despair of this place and wished to feed off of it. The dementors didn't like that their 'hunting' grounds were being intruded upon and defended the prison with all of their formidable might. In the end the demons couldn't take the prison and instead just launched the fel equivalent of a hydrogen bomb on to the prison, killing everyone inside, dementors, prisoners, and guards alike.

The Legion never set up a base on the island considering it was demolished and held no strategic value being in the ass end of nowhere. Making the spot perfect for Harry to finally escape the wretched world that had more often taken than given to him; well outside of Gaia, Ryo, and a select few others.

The portal was almost elementary to cast, especially because Harry had called Dobby to help him and Ryo came to stand by just in case she needed to jump in. Gaia had even formed an earthen sculpture so she could have a physical body to be able to witness the ritual with them. The portal appeared as a vortex of swirling energy, not so unlike the one Macmillan had cast so long ago.

"Now comes the time for you to leave Harry, this gateway won't last forever." Gaia spoke in a earthy tone, her voice caressing him like a warm blanket surrounding him on a cold winter's night. Her body became more fluid in its movements while hardening into a defined shape. She transformed herself into barefoot a dark hued African woman somehow wearing a golden toga with diamond earrings. 'Gods, you never know what they are capable of.' Harry thought scoffing mentally to himself.

"Well in that case I guess I'm off, better not leave anything to chance and leave as soon as possible." He responded. When he went to take a step forward towards the portal he felt a tugging on his left pant leg. Harry looked down in surprise to see Dobby looking up at him with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Master Harry Potter Sir is not leaving his most nicest buddy behind, hmph!" Dobby said sternly in his high pitch voice. Dobby had long since ditched the pillow case and had now opted for a more functional piece of clothing. He wore a much small version of a Japanese ninja's attire. He was wearing one inch black heeled boots that helped more than one would think. Along with that he had on tight fitting black pants and a long sleeve black shirt. The sleeves on the shirt were baggy allowing for items to be hidden and drawn from there at a moments notice. Not to mention the black faceplate that was currently retracted to a necklace around Dobby's neck. Dobby had gone through quite the manga fanboy phase once he was able to get his hand on it and didn't quite completely grow out of it. Neither did he grow out of his unwavering loyalty to 'most powerful and illustrious Harry Potter.'

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Really? You want to come along? You do know that you might never get to return? That it could be widely dangerous where I'm going." Dobby merely gave him an unimpressed look before going to stand by the portal, his right foot tapping the floor in an impatient noisy way. Harry just signed as he slumped his soldiers making Gaia laugh and Ryo to chuckle.

"Well if the little one gets to come than I should as well don't you think?" Ryo spoke up, mischief dancing in her eyes. This caused Harry to swivel his head around and to look at her in shock, mouth agape. He just shook his head before a rather important question came to mind.

"So how is your big dragon self going to fit through this small ass portal?" Harry snarked out. Ryo just gave a toothy grin as white smoke began to curl around her body. When the smoke cleared away a moment later a Chinese female in green Chinese regalia was left standing in the place of a large dragon. The armor was a mix of forest green and navy blue, almost black with gold lining. The plates looked just the the sclases on Ryo's true form. There was no helmet of any sort but there was a majestic green cape that reminded Harry yet again of her true form.

"You know what, fuck it. Why doesn't everyone come! I don't give a shit, let's just go…" Harry grumbled before bowing to Gaia and proceeded to surprise Gaia by giving her a hearty hug, quickly retracting away from her. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face before saluting her with two fingers as he ran into the portal. Dobby and Ryo looked at each other exasperated before running into the portal after him.

"Good luck my champion." Gaia whispered fondly as the portal flickered out of existence soon followed by the collapse of Gaia's avatar.

* * *

 **I finally finished! I've had writers block for the longest. This took me what seemed like forever. Well, review and tell me what you think! If y'all see anything I need to fix just tell you and I'll remedy it as soon as I can! Also, infrequent updates so don't expect any every Sunday bullshit, if I do that than everything will come out to be utter crap because I'll rush it all. If you can't picture Ryo's mortal form then just look up the attire the blue female soldiers in that movie The Great Wall. I just realized that my summary used two different tenses too, I am a disappointment to the human race (I fixed it btw). T_T**

 **Ciao,**

 **-Phoenix**


End file.
